


Hold On

by allonsy_gabriel



Series: The Other 51 [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Poetry, Post-Break Up, Songfic, as in, super sad, this is literally a song i wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-04 23:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11001606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsy_gabriel/pseuds/allonsy_gabriel
Summary: I used to dream





	Hold On

**Author's Note:**

> Just some sad poetry to pass the time. I swear I'm not this sad in real life.

I used to dream

That we could be

Stars in the sky

Connected by light

 

But you couldn’t see

That destiny

You run and you hide

And you left me

 

I’m all alone

I’ve lost my way

Trying to get back home

But my heart wants to stay

 

It betrays me

And it flays me

Open wide

Scars bared to the sky

 

I can’t relent

Must stay

Must fight

Toe the line

Between the wrong

And the right

 

Hold on

Hold on

I know it hurts to be strong

But hold

Hold

On.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a song, so it may not make much sense flat, but it's actually quite pretty with the melody and piano parts.


End file.
